goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Lawson and Rachel unground Kelly and get grounded
Cast Lawson-Eric Rachel-Julie Kelly-Princess Kelly's dad-Diesel Kelly's mom-Kate Mr. Lawson-Wiseguy Mr. Hart-Dallas Eric Foster-Paul Slappy-Steven Guard 1-Eric Guard 2-Paul Guard 3-David/Evil Genius/Zack Guard 4-Brian Guard 5-Steven Guard 6-Emma Guard 7-Eric Guard 8-Joey Guard 9-Kimberly Guard 10-Kendra Guard 11-Paul Guard 12-Alan Guard 13-David/Evil Genius/Zack Guard 14-Dave Guard 15-Steven Chip-Dave Teddy-Alan Guard 16-Joey Adult Kelly-Kimberly Zack-Dallas Plot This is the fourquel to Claude's punishment day. Transcript Lawson: Let's see what's on YouTube. (Lawson and Rachel are shocked to see Zack and Kelly throw a sit down party on Ericina) Lawson: Wow, this must be the best threequel video there ever was. Rachel: If we get the idea to do a sit down party on TJ, Gus or even The Ashleys, it would be better than that. Lawson: Well enough chit chat, let's unground Kelly right now. (at Kelly's house) Lawson: Kelly, we have a word for you. Since you threw a sit down party on Ericina, you are now ungrounded for 12 days. Rachel: And for giving Claude a punishment day, you are ungrounded twice as long. (Kelly runs in excited) Lawson: Hooray! We ungrounded Kelly! Rachel: Because we did it together! Kelly: Dad, these people just ungrounded me. Their names are Erwin Lawson and Rachel Hart. Kelly's dad: Lawson and Rachel, how dare you unground Kelly?! That's it! Kelly's mom: Go home now! Kelly's dad: And Kelly, you are grounded grounded grounded for being ungrounded by Lawson and Rachel. Kelly: Mom and Dad, Claude was acting up in school so Zack and I were in charge of him. I'm sorry. Kelly's dad: Only grownups discipline teenagers and your sorry is not going to feed the bulldog! Go to your room now! Kelly (running upstairs, old crying voice): Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (at Lawson's house) Mr. Lawson: Erwin! Mr. Hart: Rachel! Mr. Lawson: We can't believe you both ungrounded Kelly! You know you're not supposed to be doing that! Lawson: But Dad and Mr. Hart, Claude needs to know that his sister Kelly has a boyfriend! Rachel: I agree! Mr. Hart: We do not care! You still have no right to unground Kelly! You both are grounded grounded grounded for 5 days! Now King Bob's guards would like to have a word with you! (outside in the backyard) Mr. Lawson: They're here. Eric: Lawson an Rachel, we want a word with you! I was going to be available to King Bob's substitute! Slappy: Yeah, we are here to punish you for this! You also stopped Foster from planning to be a substitute king! Guard 1: Lawson and Rachel, you both should be ashamed of yourselves for ungrounding Kelly! Guard 2: Ungrounding Kelly made Claude's nightmares worse than ever! Guard 3: I agree! Guard 4: You'd better leave Kelly alone! Just because she is Claude's sister and has a boyfriend doesn't give you two the right to unground her! Guard 5: He's right! You need to know better! Guard 6: I agree with the both of them! Guard 7: Lawson and Rachel, if we see you ungrounding Kelly, we will take you to the dungeon even though King Bob's still at the Mental People's Homes! Guard 8: You should have left after you ungrounded Kelly, but no, no way! Now you were caught by her parents! Guard 9: Lawson and Rachel, you do not unground a naughty girl like Kelly just because she's Claude's sister and has a boyfriend! I hope you two get grounded and you will have a divorce when we are through! Guard 10: I agree with the three of them! Guard 11: Me too! Guard 12: What makes you think you can unground Kelly?! Guard 13: Did you seriously think that ungrounding Kelly solves anything?! No! Guard 14: Ungrounding Kelly after she gave Claude a punishment day?! Seriously?! Guard 15: You both have brought shame upon yourselves! Chip: You two are in big trouble! You should never ever unground a naughty girl like Kelly just because she's Claude's sister and has a boyfriend! Teddy: You will also be grounded until Jordan, Jerome, Tara, Scribe Kid and Trumpet Boy free King Bob! Guard 16: And if we see you two near Kelly again... Lawson: We know what you're going to say. Rachel: And if we see you two near Kelly again, we will kick your freaking behinds. Guard 16: How did you know I was going to say that? Lawson: Because before the video about Claude's punishment day, we saw the video featuring Harold trying to marry Julie Fisichella until Paul Cucchiella said the same thing you were about to say to us if he sees Harold near his girlfriend. Mr. Hart: You heard them! Erwin, go to your room while I take my daughter back home! Back at Arc Princeton's house. Adult Kelly: No no no no no! It can't be! I don't want to be grounded! Zack: Calm down Kelly. You are not grounded. It was just a dream. Adult Kelly: I know but my parents don't like it if any ''Recess ''bully including Lawson and Rachel ungrounds me. Zack: Maybe touching your legs will help. (Adult Kelly gets in her bikini and Zack touches her legs) Zack: Did that get your mind off the bad dream? Adult Kelly: It sure did. Category:All Lawson deserves Category:All Rachel Hart deserves Category:Grounded Stuff